OneShots
by Dieithryn
Summary: Recueil de One-shots. Rating général : M. Pairing général : JW/SH.
1. Chapter 1

Recueil de one-shots.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, je ne demande aucune rémunération pour mon travail, j'en tire assez de contentement personnel.

Pairing général : JW/SH

Rating général : M

Cet OS date d'il y a quelques temps déjà ... Je l'ai fait pour l'anniversaire de l'administratrice du forum BBC Sherlock Français.

* * *

><p>Joyeux Anniversaire.<p>

Sherlock parcourait les rues de Londres avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours qu'il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et semblait être en pleine réflexion à longueur de temps. Les enquêtes que Lestrade proposait n'étaient plus assez attrayantes pour lui et les résoudre devenait presque un fardeau.

John n'y comprenait rien, il faisait tout son possible pour distraire son colocataire en vain. Il avait même fait exprès de mettre son arme en évidence dans le salon mais le brillant détective n'y avait pas touché. Le médecin était très peiné de voir son ami dans cet état et commençait à désespérer. Même Mycroft semblait perdu quant à la raison de la soudaine léthargie de son petit frère.

Stoppant devant une boutique de vêtements, Sherlock regarda la vitrine et soudain, son visage s'illumina et il se mit à courir en direction de Baker Street. Il entra précipitamment dans le salon et parcouru toutes les pièces du 221B. Personne n'était là, même Mrs Hudson d'habitude toujours à réclamer un peu de rangement semblait absente.

_« Parfait » _se dit Sherlock.

Il entra dans la chambre de John et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, son regard parcourant chaque meuble dans la pénombre créée par les rideaux épais tirés. Il se déplaça lentement, sans bruit, comme s'il voulait ne pas réveiller un John invisible enroulé sous la couette épaisse. Il ouvrit la penderie et prit une chemise. Il regarda la taille, la coupe, les couleurs de toutes les autres chemises présentes et mémorisa chaque détail. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la petite commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir : chaussettes, caleçons, cravates ; le deuxième : pantalons et t-shirts.

_« Pas très bien organisé » _murmura-t-il en voyant un amas de chaussettes caché tout au fond du tiroir.

Enfin il ouvrit le dernier tiroir et y découvrit une collection de pulls. Il procéda de la même façon que pour les chemises, mais trouva la tâche plus ardue. Il portait certains pulls de John en horreur et se surprenait souvent à ressentir une furieuse envie de les lui arracher.

Satisfait des résultats de son investigation, il repartit allègrement en direction de la boutique de vêtements qu'il avait aperçu peu de temps avant, tout en prenant garde à échapper à la surveillance de Mycroft qui avait été doublée depuis une semaine. Il rentra dans le magasin et en sortit environ 30 minutes plus tard, un paquet cadeau jalousement protégé dans un sac plastique.

Il rentra à son appartement et cacha le paquet dans le désordre organisé de sa chambre, là où personne ne se risquerait à fouiller. Puis il s'installa dans le salon avec une tasse de thé devant l'ordinateur de John en attendant que ce dernier veuille bien lâcher ses patients pour le rejoindre.

/

John était éreinté. Il avait reçu des patients toute la journée et ils n'étaient franchement pas aussi excitants que les enquêtes aux côtés de Sherlock. À la pensée de son ami, John accusa un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se dépêcha de quitter la clinique pour rentrer à Baker Street.

En entrant dans la pièce à vivre, ce ne fut pas le silence mortuaire qui régnait qui le surpris mais l'odeur du thé frais qui ne provenait pas de la cuisine de Mrs Hudson. Sherlock s'approcha de lui en tendant une tasse, un sourire presque sincère sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le médecin.

- Et bien, du thé voyons !

- Quelle substance as-tu mis dedans ?

- Mais … Aucune.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait du thé ?

- Je me suis dit que tu serais fatigué en rentrant de la clinique. Voir des gens toute la journée, ce doit être tellement ennuyant.

- Es-tu malade Sherlock ?

- Mais non ! N'ai-je pas le droit de te préparer du thé ?

- Hum. »

John porta la tasse fumante à sa bouche avec méfiance. Il bu une gorgée tout en regardant son ami par dessus le rebord. Sherlock était reparti à ses occupations et agissait comme à son habitude. Il avait quitté son état inquiétant pour en reprendre un autre beaucoup plus préoccupant : un sourire perpétuel.

L'heure du dîner arriva, John ouvrit le frigo pour chercher de quoi grignoter et fut surpris de ne pas trouver de restes humains entreposés. Il se tourna vers Sherlock et le vit mettant les couverts et les assiettes sur la table basse. Il resta bouche bée et suivait du regard les allées et venues du détective entre le salon et le four où réchauffait une pizza.

Voyant son air ahuri, Sherlock le prit par les épaules et le dirigea jusque sur le canapé où il du le forcer à s'asseoir en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Il apporta la pizza quelques minutes plus tard et ils mangèrent face à face en discutant de tout et de rien.

John était subjugué des efforts de Sherlock mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était donné tant de mal. Une tasse de thé à la main, il suivit d'un regard plein de questions son ami se diriger vers sa chambre et en revenir un paquet plat et rectangulaire à la main. Il le prit lorsque Sherlock lui tendit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une chemise beige et un pull léger marron. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il regarda le détective et lu dans ses yeux de l'appréhension.

« Ils ne te plaisent pas ?

- Heu … Si, si bien sûr c'est super Sherlock, merci beaucoup mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Joyeux anniversaire John. »

Le regard surpris de John n'échappa pas à Sherlock qui commençait à paniquer. Puis il vit un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres et une expression indéfinissable dans ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez John mais jamais il n'avait pu déterminer sa signification.

John posa la boîte à côté de lui, s'avança vers Sherlock, entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier fut d'abord agréablement surpris puis il reprit de l'assurance et contrôla le baiser qui devint très vite plus passionné. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Sherlock, des vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.

/

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, un drap les recouvrant à moitié, regardant le plafond, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Sherlock ?

- Hum ?

- Mon anniversaire est dans un mois. Mais merci quand même. »

Sherlock se redressa pour regarder fixement John. Ce dernier, attendrit par l'air ahurit de son désormais amant, éclata de rire, se jeta sur la bouche ouverte et roula pour faire basculer le détective sous lui.

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

Ce one-shot est un défi que m'a donné Tardis-221b. Le mot de départ était Piscine. Et voici ce que ça a donné :

* * *

><p>Dog-days<p>

« John ?

- Oui Sherlock ?

- Baisse le chauffage.

- Quoi ?

- Le chauffage. Baisse-le. J'ai trop chaud ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

- Mais Sherlock …

- Quoi ? Tu as froid ?

- Sherlock …

- Quoi ?

- On est en été, il n'y a pas de chauffage.

- Impossible.

- Regarde la date. »

John était assis sur une chaise, le fauteuil lui donnant trop chaud. Il avait gardé son pantalon de pyjama, léger, pour garder un peu de décence devant Sherlock. La lecture du journal était vite devenue une séance de ventilation. Il secouait les pages devant son visage et sa poitrine, espérant se rafraîchir mais il ne brassait que de l'air chaud. Sherlock était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur le canapé, en chemise et pantalon noir.

_Mais comment il fait pour ne pas étouffer ?_

« John … Ce temps est inhabituel pour une ville comme Londres.

- Oui Sherlock, ça s'appelle la canicule.

- Ah ? Bien. »

Sherlock resta immobile quelques instants, réfléchissant les mains jointes sous son menton. Il avait trop chaud mais visiblement, il ne pouvait pas agir sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il se redressa lentement, les yeux fixant le mur en face de lui et porta ses mains à sa chemise. Il commença à la déboutonner, doucement.

Le médecin avait tourné la tête vers son colocataire lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu se lever. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait déplacer son regard. Voir Sherlock enlever cette chemise de cette façon, innocemment mais de façon si sensuelle, l'hypnotisait. Il avait d'un coup plus chaud encore et du mal à respirer correctement. Et voilà que les épaules du détective étaient découvertes. John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les muscles qui travaillaient, presque au ralenti.

Sherlock avait toujours trop chaud. Il partit dans sa chambre pour en revenir en pantalon de pyjama. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fixa John, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Pas un seul mouvement. On aurait même pu croire qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

« John ? Tout va bien ?

- Hum. Oui, oui, tout va … bien.

- Ca n'a pas l'air …

- Si c'est … la … chaleur. Il fait bien trop chaud.

- Comment faisais-tu en Afghanistan ?

- Je n'y pensais pas.

- Alors arrête de penser qu'il fait chaud ici.

- Sherlock … je m'ennuie ici. Là-bas j'étais en mission. »

Sherlock tourna la tête et se concentra sur le mur. A nouveau.

« Mon Dieu, je serais mieux dans une piscine qu'ici, souffla John.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Fitness First, à 25 minutes à pied en prenant Marylebone Road, Euston Road et Tottenham Court Road.

- J'oubliais que tu connais Londres mieux que le A-Z … J'y vais alors ! Merci Sherlock ! »

John fila dans sa chambre se changer et partit avec entrain à la piscine. Le détective resta quelques minutes sur le canapé avant de se lever à son tour et de sortir de l'appartement.

**/**

John revint quelques heures plus tard, rafraîchit. Aller nager lui avait fait un bien fou, il se sentait mieux. Il entra dans le salon pour ne trouver qu'un silence pesant. Sherlock n'était pas là. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il entendit un vague clapotis et alla voir dans la salle de bain.

« Sherlock ?

- Je suis dans ma chambre John. »

John ouvrit la porte et resta sur place, à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'excitation. Sherlock était là, presque nu, dans une piscine miniature.

_Dans une piscine miniature ?_

« Sherlock … Qu'est-ce que …

- Je l'ai acheté après que tu sois partit. Tu as raison, on est bien mieux dans de l'eau froide.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la piscine avec moi, tout simplement ?

- Plonger dans une eau pleine de microbes et de déchets humains, non merci.

- Voyons Sherlock l'eau est désinfectée et …

- Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds là dedans. Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud, tu es tout rouge.

- Heu … Nan je … Hum, oui, il fait encore chaud dehors et …

- Viens donc dans la piscine. L'eau est froide. »

John rougit encore plus. L'idée de se retrouver dans une piscine miniature, plongée dans l'eau froide avec Sherlock lui plaisait mais il la trouvait un peu trop excitante pour s'autoriser à s'y plier.

« Voyons John, rejoint moi. On est bien dans l'eau. Et il y a juste la place pour toi.

- Une piscine dans ta chambre ?

- Quoi ? J'ai enlevé le lit qui ne me sert à rien vu que je dors sur le canapé, j'ai mis une bâche pour protéger le sol et me protéger d'une colère de Mrs Hudson, j'ai tout juste la place. Et c'est pratique.

- …

- Allez viens. »

John alla dans la salle de bain précipitamment et s'enferma. Ses affaires de piscine étaient dans son sac, près de lui. Il les regarda, considérant l'offre de Sherlock. Le voir dans cette tenue l'avait un peu chamboulé et il hésitait à le rejoindre. Finalement, il se déshabilla et remit son maillot. Il prit une serviette sèche et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Il entra dans l'eau timidement, et s'installa en face de son colocataire. Le contact de l'eau fraiche sur sa peau lui fit du bien, il avait l'impression de revivre. Il se laissa aller à plonger un peu plus son torse, pliant les jambes par manque de place. Sherlock le regardait intensément, presque avec envie.

John rigola doucement, nerveusement, se cachant le visage dans ses mains mouillées.

« Quoi ?

- Rien c'est juste que …

- Que ?

- Je suis dans une piscine pour enfants, au milieu d'une chambre, avec toi …

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est pas habituel !

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

- …

- Voyons John …

- Tais-toi. »

John avait cessé de rire. Il regardait Sherlock l'air honteux, baissant les yeux, resserrant ses poings sous la surface de l'eau claire.

Sherlock se redressa et avança vers John, faisant remuer le liquide transparent. Il s'installa sur ses cuisses et attrapa son visage. Il le regarda profondément, avec envie, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser violent et passionné.

Ses mains se déplacèrent pour se glisser dans sa nuque et sur son torse. Les baisers se déplacèrent aussi, vers la mâchoire, puis le cou. Voyant que le médecin ne réagissait pas, Sherlock descendit encore et alla jouer avec les petits bouts de chair, ce qui fit gémir la victime qui commençait à trembler.

« John, murmura le détective à son oreille, je t'ai connu plus actif. »

Réagissant, l'ancien militaire attrapa les hanches de Sherlock et le fit basculer. L'eau s'agita, s'échappant un peu de la piscine. John parcouru le torse de Sherlock de ses lèvres, tout en remuant légèrement son bassin. Sherlock le serra contre lui et mordit la peau par endroit, laissant une infime marque de son passage. Il glissa ses mains dans le maillot et caressa les fesses du médecin. Il lui ordonna de se retourner. Rapidement, son vêtement alla nager tout seul et il entreprit d'enlever celui de John. Il le rapprocha de lui, collant son torse à son dos tout en embrassant sa peau. Il avança une main vers le sexe tendu de John et commença un va et viens lent, écoutant attentivement le souffle de son partenaire s'accélérer.

John pouvait sentir l'érection de Sherlock contre son intimité. Ses doigts, qui l'enserraient et se mouvaient sur lui, lui donnèrent chaud. Très chaud. Si chaud que même l'eau qui les entourait ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il sentait le souffle de Sherlock dans son dos, ses lèvres qui continuaient à explorer son corps, furtivement, sa présence, contre lui. La deuxième main de Sherlock se glissa entre eux et alla explorer le corps de John plus profondément. Bougeant son bassin, John indiqua qu'il en voulait plus. Le détective le lâcha brusquement, soutirant un soupir de frustration à son partenaire avant un cri de surprise lorsqu'il agrippa ses hanches pour le positionner au dessus de son sexe. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du génie et un cri de douleur de celle du médecin.

Sherlock attendit que John s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer sa danse, allant et venant au sein de son amant qui s'efforça de caller ses mouvements de bassin sur les siens. Ses mains attrapèrent ses genoux pour se retenir de tomber en avant, la tête la première dans l'eau agitée qui s'échappait maintenant de tous les côtés, éclaboussant le sol.

Le détective reprit le membre de John dans sa main, le sentant au bord de la jouissance. Il le fit se détendre dans sa main, et le liquide blanchâtre se mêla doucement à l'eau transparente. Sherlock donna quelques coups de reins plus violents, prolongeant l'orgasme du médecin, et jouit à l'intérieur de son corps, soufflant son nom, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux roulant derrière ses paupières. Quelques instants de calme passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se retire de son amant, l'attirant à lui pour un câlin plus chaste. L'embrassant sur le front, Sherlock se leva et aida John à faire de même. Ils sortirent de la piscine, prenant garde aux flaques d'eaux, conséquences de leurs ébats.

Le détective posa une serviette sur les épaules du médecin et entreprit de se sécher lui aussi avant d'entourer ses hanches. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de John, se glissèrent sous le drap qui, seul, recouvrait le lit, pour se pelotonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant les sages et tendres caresses mutuelles.

« John ?

- Hum ?

- Tu me donnes chaud.

- Ravi de te faire cet effet là.

- Non, réellement, collé à moi comme ça, tu me donnes vraiment chaud.

- Oh, fit John déçu en s'écartant de son amant.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'éloigner, plaisanta Sherlock, serrant le médecin encore un peu plus contre lui. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement quelques instants, avant de s'endormir apaisés, quoiqu'étouffant à cause du soleil brûlant de cette fin de journée aoutienne.

_FIN_


	3. Chapter 3

Mission d'Intérêt Général

« Notre collaboration s'arrête là, annonça froidement l'homme assit derrière sn bureau.

- Comment ça ? Demande son interlocutrice.

- Votre mission est terminée.

- Non ! Elle commence à peine.

- Je vous dis qu'elle est finie. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici.

- Techniquement, selon les ordres que vous m'avez initialement donné, la mission n'est pas finie, répliqua la jeune femme avec colère.

- Et bien je suis en droit d'arrêter la mission.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Son but n'a plus d'intérêt à présent.

- Oh … Je vois, souffla la femme en baissant les yeux. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Excusez-moi de vous contredire Monsieur mais … je le connais bien et …

- J'ai compris … qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Et ils ont bien droit d'être heureux ensemble non ?

- Oui Monsieur. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Sortez doucement de sa vie. Je vous donne deux mois. Après quoi je vous enverrais sur une autre mission.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous serez bien entendu dédommagée pour l'arrêt de la mission.

- Merci Monsieur, dit la femme en se levant pour sortir. Bonne nuit, Mr Holmes.

- Bonne nuit Miss Sawyer. »

_FIN_


	4. Chapter 4

Murmures

Sherlock et John étaient invités à l'anniversaire de Mycroft. Comme à son habitude, le détective n'avait pas voulu y aller mais son médecin l'y avait traîné, pour faire plaisir à l'homme au parapluie et pour sortir un peu de leur antisocialisme. Ils étaient arrivés en taxi, devant la luxurieuse villa et furent accueillis par trois gardes du corps et Anthea, pointant les invités arrivant sur la liste de son PDA. Rapidement, Sherlock se plaignit à John qui serrait des mains et souriait hypocritement.

Il imagina un petit jeu qui pourrait le distraire et décida de le mettre en application immédiatement. Sa victime ? Le Docteur John Watson.

Il s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement son dos, de haut en bas en suivant la colonne vertébrale et en insistant un peu plus au creux des reins. Le docteur manqua de s'étouffer avec un petit four et sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée sous la caresse.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Disputa John à voix basse pour que les autres convives n'entendent pas.

- Tu m'as traîné ici, tu vas me le payer. Et si tu protestes, je bousille la soirée en foutant le feu au buffet.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Tu penses ? répondit malicieusement le détective en attrapant un briquet dans la poche de la veste d'un tiers à ses côtés et en tendant la main vers une bouteille de vodka pleine. »

Le médecin baissa les yeux et détourna la tête, donnant ainsi un accord silencieux qui ravit Sherlock. John avala sa coupe de champagne d'un trait, tentant de cacher son malaise.

Sherlock continua son petit jeu pour déstabiliser le militaire de diverses façons. Il se mit devant John et se colla à lui pour attraper un toast derrière lui, frottant doucement son entrejambe sur le ventre du médecin. Assis tous les deux à une table, il fit semblant de faire tomber son portable pour cacher sa main sous la nappe et la remonter le long de la jambe gauche de John, le regardant rougir et respirer difficilement. Il garda ensuite sa main à courte distance de la zone dangereuse, massa la cuisse sensuellement puis la caressant ensuite du bout des doigts. Il se risqua à remonter encore plus haut et appuya sur la bosse formée par l'érection de John. Ce dernier toussa fortement, l'air extrêmement gêné. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Sherlock et murmura :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Sherlock ? Pourquoi à moi ?

- Je m'ennuie. Et à toi parce que je sais que tu aimes ça John. Je t'ai vu te masturber en soufflant mon nom pendant ton orgasme John. J'ai aimé voir tes doigts parcourir ton sexe gonflé de plaisir, et ton visage, l'expression que tu avais, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et les lèvres séchées par ta respiration rapide que tes lèvres n'arrivaient pas à humidifier. Tu m'excites John. Rien qu'y repenser … humm, John …

- Arrête s'il te plaît. On nous regarde bizarrement.

- Détends-toi John. Personne ne fait attention à nous ici. Nous ne somme pas importants pour eux. »

A chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom soufflé dans son oreille, le médecin frissonnait. L'idée que Sherlock l'ai surpris le troubla, il ressentait de la honte. Une honte si grande qu'il se détourna de Sherlock et croisa ses jambes.

« Oh je t'en pris John, n'ai pas honte. C'est normal d'avoir des moments d'égarement. Des envies, des pulsions. Moi-même j'en ai tu sais.

- Quoi ? Toi ? S'écria John, en se retournant vers Sherlock. »

Son visage était proche, trop proche. Il ne l'avait pas senti se rapprocher, et il se sentait incapable de bouger pour le moment. Il était captivé par ses yeux qui brillaient de désir, par ces lèvres qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Il humidifia ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement. Sherlock se rapprocha encore un peu, mais au moment de l'embrasser dirigea sa bouche à son oreille.

« Suis moi, murmura-t-il, si faiblement que John pensait avoir mal compris. »

Néanmoins, il suivit le détective, vers le couloir de l'entrée. Ils marchaient côte à côte, et Sherlock glissa sa main dans le dos du médecin et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Il remonta vers ses épaules et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser dans le cou, qui fit gémir John discrètement. Ils empruntèrent une porte qui les mena dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

Sherlock alluma une lampe de chevet qui éclaira faiblement une bibliothèque, un canapé et quelques fauteuils. Il frôla un rideau et la lumière de la salle où se tenait la réception se diffusa furtivement. Les discussions et les rires parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Sherlock s'approcha de John et glissa ses mains sous sa veste, se penchant à son oreille.

« Il va falloir être silencieux John, très silencieux. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et colla son bassin au sien. Il déboutonna la veste et la lui fit retirer avant de la balancer plus loin dans la pièce. Il dévorait toujours la peau du médecin et commençait à déboutonner la chemise. Puis il attrapa les mains de John qui restait immobile. Il les posa sur sa ceinture et murmura de nouveau à son oreille :

« Je t'ai vu plus actif que ça John … »

L'interpelé sursauta et repris ses esprits -ou ce qu'il en restait- pour commencer à agir. Il se battit avec la boucle et ses doigts maladroits, tentant de résister aux assauts du détective, à sa langue qui caressait sa peau, à ses dents qui la pinçaient délicatement, à ces lèvres qui la frôlaient, à ses doigts qui le parcouraient, qui ouvraient sa chemise, qui le griffaient.

Sherlock se stoppa soudainement, retint les bras de John, amena ses mains à son visage, l'enserra et se pencha délicatement sur lui, et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, demandant le passage qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Leurs deux organes se rencontrèrent pour danser un ballet sensuel. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils reprirent leur baiser, avec plus d'ardeur.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce, et ils étaient là, debout et nus, s'embrassant, se dévorant, se découvrant. Sherlock poussa John sur le canapé et s'installa sur lui. Il embrassa son torse, jouant avec sa langue contre la peau pendant que ses mains prenaient de l'avance et s'aventuraient plus bas.

Sherlock descendit jusqu'au nombril, avec lequel il joua quelques instants, soutirant quelques gémissements de la part de John. Il descendit encore plus bas, atteignant l'épais duvet brun qu'il contourna pour déposer un chaste baiser sur l'aine gauche, puis la droite avant de continuer sa route, sur ses cuisses. Aux grognements de frustration, Sherlock sourit et fit le chemin inverse. Il embrassa la base du sexe en érection de John et remonta petit à petit avec sa langue jusqu'à le prendre entièrement en lui. Il allait et venait, tantôt lentement, tantôt avec plus d'entrain. Sentant John presque à bout, le détective, visiblement très expérimenté, remonta prendre ses lèvres, caressant son torse, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains, bougeant lentement son bassin, frottant son érection contre celle du médecin.

Sherlock n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir, mais il voulait que tout se passe en douceur. Enfin … Plus ou moins. Il glissa un genou entre les jambes de John qui instinctivement les écarta. Il glissa sa main vers l'intimité du médecin et introduisit un premier doigt, tout doucement, observant les réactions sur le visage de John. Il bougea en lui avant d'en mettre un deuxième et un troisième, caressant en même temps le ventre qui se contractait du bout des lèvres, pour détendre sa victime.

John s'habituait à la présence en lui de Sherlock mais en voulait plus, il se sentait prêt. Il bougea le bassin en grognant d'impatience et son partenaire compris tout de suite sa demande. Sherlock se releva et retourna John sur le côté, se plaçant ensuite entre le dossier du canapé et son amant, le torse contre son dos. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« John, si tu savais depuis quand … »

Il pénétra le médecin doucement.

« … J'attends ça … »

Il allait et venait, s'introduisant toujours plus profondément.

« John …

- Sherlock, souffla le deuxième homme.

- John, tu es … Ah

- Sherlock, She … Sherlo … AAH Sherlock. »

Le détective plaqua sa main contre la bouche de John.

« Shhh. Tu les entends, ils se pavanent, ils discutent, ils jouent les hypocrites. Mais si toi tu les entends, eux peuvent t'entendre aussi. Alors chut.

- Hmm. »

Sherlock appuya son avant-bras contre l'aine de John et dirigea sa main vers la hampe tendue du médecin. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite en lui, frôlant l'organe spongieux qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il calla ses mouvements de bassin avec ceux de son poignet et donna quelques coups plus forts, maintenant la pression sur la bouche de John, parvenant ainsi à transformer les cris de plaisir en simples gémissements étouffés.

Il avait trouvé la prostate et l'atteignait maintenant à chaque tentative. John se mit à trembler légèrement, et se déversa dans la main de Sherlock dans un long gémissement. Le détective donna deux coups de plus et jouit en lui, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne sortir aucun son de sa gorge.

Ils reprirent leur respiration doucement, allongés l'un contre l'autre, se remettant de leur orgasme. Sherlock caressait tendrement le bras de John, l'embrassant de temps à autre sur la pointe de l'épaule, puis frôlant la cicatrice.

Les bruits de la réception leur parvenaient plus clairement, les gens parlaient plus forts, l'alcool les ayant entrainés dans une douce frénésie. Sherlock se leva, leva John, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, et voyant John avoir du mal à nouer sa cravate, il se rapprocha et de ses doigts agiles, résolu le problème. Il l'ajusta, réarrangea la tenue, le prit par les épaules et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je t'aime John. »

Il déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur sa joue, prit sa main et se dirigea vers la salle où les convives entonnaient déjà le traditionnel « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Mycroft souffla ses bougies, et au même moment, John murmurait à l'oreille de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime Sherlock. »

_FIN_


	5. Chapter 5

/!\ Death fic

* * *

><p>Together.<p>

« John, John je t'en prie réveilles-toi. »

La balle avait fait de sérieux dégâts. Elle s'était logée près du cœur et menaçait d'ôter la vie du médecin à tout moment.

L'opération pour l'extraire avait durée plusieurs heures. Sherlock était resté à la porte tout ce temps, sans bouger, regardant amèrement à travers le hublot, attendant la venue du chirurgien. Mycroft avait bien tenté de le faire partir, mais en vain. Tout était de sa faute. Lestrade, voyant l'état de choc dans lequel il était, n'avait même pas osé l'approcher pour le convoquer au Yard, afin de prendre sa déposition. C'était à cause de lui que John était entre la vie et la mort. Plus proche du deuxième.

Maintenant, Sherlock était assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, au chevet de son colocataire, de son ami, de l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait mis la vie d'une personne en danger comme il venait de le faire. Jamais il n'avait risqué de perdre un être cher, parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Jamais il n'aurait osé penser une seule seconde que John se mettrait entre lui et la promesse de sa mort.

« John, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les murmures étaient à peine audibles, couverts par l'incessant bip régulier des machines auxquelles le médecin était branché.

« John, pardonne-moi. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, s'écrasant mollement sur les draps. Après tant d'années à ses côtés, jamais il ne lui avait demandé de le pardonner. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Jamais il ne s'était excusé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John se sentait toujours obligé de donner sa vie pour sauver celle du détective ? Parce qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi Sherlock pleurait-il maintenant ? Parce qu'il l'aimait. Passer ses journées à l'hôpital le faisait se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et ils en avait vu des choses.

Leur première rencontre, à Barts. Leur première course poursuite le lendemain, juste après leur premier restaurant. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais ils s'appréciaient déjà. L'emménagement, sa relation infructueuse avec Sarah, sa proposition de sacrifice à la piscine.

Sherlock se remémora leur premier baiser, promesse d'une longue et durable relation heureuse et comblée. C'était un soir d'hiver, au coin du feu, alors que le corps de Sherlock avait épuisé ses dernières ressources de santé. Un rhume. Un simple rhume. Et il avait été alité deux semaines. Et ce soir là, dégustant une tasse de thé fumante, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Leur première fois. Tendre moment de douceur, où chacun avait pu mesurer l'amour de l'autre. C'était trois semaines après leur premier baiser. Ils avaient été occupés par une sordide affaire de meurtre. Sherlock n'avait jamais oublié le regard de John en cet instant, ses yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté. Oui il était fier. D'être celui qui avait pu apprivoiser l'animal sauvage.

Le premier « Je t'aime » de John. Un matin, au petit déjeuner, alors que le détective venait de refuser une affaire pour aller soutenir John à son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Verdict : une tumeur. Bénigne finalement, qui avait été retirée de son estomac. La plus grande peur de Sherlock à l'époque, que son amour ne s'en sorte pas.

Son premier « Je t'aime », au milieu de la nuit, quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de frôler la séparation. Le jeune homme avait dormi sur le canapé, ou plutôt essayé de dormir. Finalement il s'était senti obligé de réveiller John, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Et ça lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Il s'était senti léger mais terriblement faible et vulnérable aussi.

La demande en mariage. Pas du tout romantique, à l'image de Sherlock. Au beau milieu d'une course poursuite, il lui avait demandé, comme ça, de but en blanc. Et alors qu'il maitrisait le suspect, il avait donné à John un écrin en velours bleu dans lequel se trouvait une bague en argent, toute simple sur laquelle leurs initiales étaient gravées, entrelacées. Sherlock n'oublia jamais le « oui » murmuré sur ses lèvres.

Le mariage enfin, où ils arrivèrent en retard à cause de la maîtresse d'un haut fonctionnaire de l'état qui le menaçait de chantage. Leurs regards échangés pendant la cérémonie. Ses mains tremblantes au moment de passer l'alliance à son doigt. Leur nuit de noces, à Baker Street, dans l'intimité de leur chambre où ils restèrent trois longs jours, téléphones éteints, ordinateurs aussi.

Et ces quelques années qui suivirent, les moments de bonheur, les rires, les pleurs, les embrassades, les joies de se retrouver, les longues discussions sur l'oreiller à propos des gens, de leur façon de penser, les regards toujours impressionnés de John, les petits clins d'œil et les sous-entendus au dessus d'un cadavre. Les diners au restaurant avec Lestrade et sa petite-amie, les repas familiaux accompagnés de leurs joutes verbales entre les deux frères.

Tout revenait à la mémoire de Sherlock. Comme s'il était en train de mourir et que sa vie entière passait devant ses yeux. Mais sa vie se résumait à John. Et John était en train de mourir. Le détective consultant était fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué. Ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir tant pleuré. Il releva la tête vers John et subitement, tout s'affola. Les bips s'accélérèrent pour devenir un interminable son continu. Les médecins et infirmiers se pressèrent dans la chambre avec un chariot de réanimation, poussant Sherlock dans un coin. Mycroft arriva en trombe. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Les chocs électriques soulevaient le corps de John mais n'avaient aucun effet sur son cœur, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Les minutes passèrent, les deux frères étant incapables de bouger. Puis ils renoncèrent. Les médecins baissèrent les bras. Ils déclarèrent l'heure officielle de la mort et c'eu un effet dévastateur sur le détective. Il cria, se débattit, cherchant à se libérer des bras de son frère, les larmes n'en finissaient plus de tomber. Sa voix se fit entendre dans l'étage entier, elle résonnait comme un cri de désespoir et glaça le sang de nombre des gens présents. Enfin il réussi à atteindre son ami, son amant, son mari, sa vie. Il attrapa sa main, la serrant dans les siennes, criant, pleurant, à genoux au sol. Il se releva avec peine, chassa tout le monde de la pièce avec violence, s'installa sur le lit, aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait et pleura dans son cou, murmurant qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser, qu'il avait besoin de lui, que sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Il prit conscience en cet instant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il essuya ses larmes, embrassa délicatement les lèvres inanimées et sortit de la pièce, marchant droit, presque fier. Il repoussa son frère qui tentait de le soutenir, et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier.

Il monta les marches doucement, lentement, repensant à tous ces instants bénis passés avec John, se disant qu'ils avaient réussi à en profiter, sachant qu'un jour cela devait arriver. Il continua de monter jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'il enfonça, appréciant l'air frais balayant son visage.

Il se dirigea lentement devant lui, le regard vide. Monta la petite marche, regarda vers le ciel et murmura, pour la dernière fois.

« Je t'aime mon amour. Attends-moi, je te rejoins. »

Il ferma les yeux et sauta, tandis que derrière lui arrivait Mycroft qui n'eu que le temps de hurler dans le vent, avant de tomber à genoux.

Ils eurent une belle vie, la mort ne leur offrit pas le même cadeau. Seule leur dernière résidence, ornée de multitudes de fleurs des champs rappelait au monde leur existence. Seule une photo permettait de ne pas oublier leurs visages souriants.

« Unis dans la vie, unis dans la mort. » était inscrit sur la pierre, et régulièrement, un homme venait nettoyer l'inscription et changer les fleurs, en souvenir de ceux qu'il avait aimé, en mémoire de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour faire vivre leur amour, par delà la mort.

_FIN_


	6. Chapter 6

Visualisation

_Toudoudoum._

_Tictictictic tictictictictictic._

_Toudoudoum._

« John, arrête ça tout de suite.

- De quoi ?

- Ce bruit insupportable.

- Quoi taper sur mon clavier ? Mais tu …

- Pas ce bruit. »

_Toudoudoum_

« Ce bruit. »

John regarda son écran d'ordinateur, puis Sherlock. Puis son ordinateur de nouveau et éclata de rire. Un rire franc et spontané, qui le força à se plier en deux et se tenir les côtes.

« Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, visiblement vexé que le médecin se moque de lui.

- Tu ne reconnais pas ce bruit ?

- Non. Je devrais ?

- C'est l'un des bruits les plus connus de la planète, Sherlock.

- Et bien je ne le connais pas.

- MSN.

- Pardon ?

- C'est MSN.

- Et je suis censé savoir ce que c'est ? »

John cacha son visage dans ses mains et le secoua lentement de droite à gauche. Désespérant. Il se leva du bureau, prit son ordinateur et s'installa près de Sherlock, sur le canapé.

« Regarde. C'est un logiciel de messagerie instantanée. Tu te crées un compte, tu invite tes amis à te rentrer dans leur liste, ils peuvent t'envoyer des invitations aussi. Quand tu vois un contact de connecté, tu peux cliquer comme ça sur son nom pour commencer une discussion. Là je parle avec Clara. J'écris ce que je veux lui dire et elle me répond. Quand je reçois un message, ça fait le bruit que tu entendais. »

Pendant son explication, John avait accompagné la parole de gestes. Et Sherlock le regardait faire, étrangement intéressé. Il regardait les doigts du médecin parcourir le clavier lentement, le temps de trouver les lettres. Il va falloir qu'il s'entraine à écrire sur un clavier, cette façon de taper est … désespérante. Mais ces doigts …

« Sherlock ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Oh oui, oui je t'écoute.

- Alors, tu veux que je te crée un compte ou pas ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis à qui parler.

- Et bien tu as moi déjà. Mais bon on vit ensemble alors …

- D'accord.

- Hum ?

- Allez, crée moi ce compte. »

Et John s'exécuta. En quelques secondes, l'adresse _._ était créée. John attrapa l'ordinateur de Sherlock et installa MSN. Puis il se réinstalla sur le bureau où sa tasse de thé attendait, fumante.

Sherlock reçu l'invitation de John et l'accepta. Il voulu tester tout de suite son nouveau jouet et ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h43)

John.

« Quoi Sherlock ? »

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h43)

John.

« Sherlock ? »

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h44)

John ?

/John Watson dit (21h44)

QUOI ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h45)

Oh rien. Je teste.

/John Watson dit (21h45)

On est dans la même pièce Sherlock …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h45)

Et alors ?

« Sherlock tu es désespérant … »

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h46)

Je trouve ce moyen de communication très pratique, John.

/John Watson dit (21h47)

… Ah oui ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h47)

Oui, on peut dire tellement de choses qu'on n'ose pas forcément dire en face.  
>Je vais me coucher moi, notre dernière enquête m'a épuisé.<p>

/John Watson dit (21h48)

Comme quoi ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (21h48)

Bonne nuit John.

_Sherlock Holmes s'est déconnecté (21h48)_

/John Watson dit (21h49)

Non attends.  
>Et merde.<p>

John soupira et partit dans sa chambre lui aussi. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué mais il avait hâte de retrouver le confort de son lit.

Bien installé sous ses couvertures, en pyjama, il rouvrit MSN et vit que Sherlock était connecté.

/John Watson dit (22h13)

Alors ? Tu ne dors pas ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h14)

Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil finalement.

/John Watson dit (22h14)

Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h16)

Qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai dire à certaines personnes mais que je me sens incapable de les prononcer. Donc MSN est pratique.

/John Watson dit (22h16)

Ah ok !  
>Mais attends<br>…

/John Watson dit (22h17)

Tu n'as aucun contact MSN.  
>A part moi.<p>

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h18)

Ah oui vraiment ?

…

/John Watson dit (22h19)

C'est à moi que tu veux dire quelque chose ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h19)

Ce coup-ci je vais réellement me coucher.

/John Watson dit (22h19)

Et je t'interdis d'aller te coucher avant de m'avoir répondu.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h20)

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à l'entendre.

/John Watson dit (22h20)

Tu n'aurais jamais du me laisser me servir de ton téléphone Sherlock …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h21)

…

Que veux-tu dire par là ? J'ai peur de comprendre.

/John Watson dit (22h22)

Mycroft a l'air de bon conseil.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h22)

TU AS FOUILLE DANS MON TELEPHONE ?

/John Watson dit (22h23)

Tu as fouillé dans mon ordinateur, ma boite mail, mon téléphone, tu ouvres mon courrier, …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h24)

…  
>Bien. Un point pour toi.<p>

/John Watson dit (22h24)

Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h24)

Tu l'as déjà lu.

/John Watson dit (22h25)

Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tout dit à ton frère. Ça reste ton frère …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h25)

Bien.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h35)

John, je suis attiré par toi. Je pense que c'est de l'amour. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette émotion. En tout cas, il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je te vois, il y a des choses qui me viennent à l'esprit, que j'aimerai faire avec toi. C'est très gênant. Quand je dis des choses … Ce n'est pas t'accompagner faire les courses. C'est plus … intime.

/John Watson dit (22h36)

Je t'en pris, développe ça m'intéresse.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h36)

John …

/John Watson dit (22h36)

Sherlock …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h37)

Tu es sûr ?

/John Watson dit (22h37)

Oh oui Sherlock …

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h40)

Je m'imagine des choses, entre nous. J'en rêve la nuit.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h46)

Tu es assis sur le canapé, buvant ton thé devant la télé, je m'approche, t'allonge, et je m'installe sur toi, pour t'embrasser. D'abord tes lèvres, puis ton cou. Ensuite j'enlève ton pull horrible, le beige et je le balance dans la pièce. Ta chemise, je la déboutonne tout en goûtant ta peau, chaque centimètre carré que je découvre. Ensuite je fais courir mes mains sur ton torse.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (22h53)

J'enlève ta ceinture, et je t'enlève ton pantalon. Je fais descendre doucement ton sous-vêtement, je t'entends gémir de plaisir et ça m'excite encore plus. Je prends ton sexe dans ma bouche et je le caresse avec ma langue. Je suis obligé de tenir tes hanches parce que tu bouges trop. Et tu gémis, et tes gémissements parviennent à mes oreilles comme une incitation à continuer.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (23h02)

Ensuite je me déshabille et tu écartes tes jambes pour me laisser te préparer en douceur. Tu me regardes dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte, tu te forces à soutenir mon regard, tu bouge ton bassin, tu veux que je vienne en toi mais il faut attendre, je ne veux pas te faire mal, je veux que ça se passe le mieux possible, John. Je finis par retirer mes doigts de toi, tu grognes de frustration.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (23h10)

Je reviens vers tes lèvres, et tandis que je t'embrasse, je viens en toi. Tu grimaces un peu de douleur mais ma main vient caresser ton sexe et tu te détends, tu commences à prendre du plaisir, je sens tes mains partout sur mon corps tandis que je bouge en toi, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à atteindre ce petit organe, et tu cries. Encore et encore.

/Sherlock Holmes dit (23h11)

Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive tous les deux à la jouissance.  
>C'est à ce genre de choses que je pense quand je te regarde John.<p>

/John Watson dit (23h13)

Sherlock …

John Watson s'est déconnecté (23h13)

Sherlock était dans son lit. Ça lui avait fait mal de dire tout ça, mais en même temps tellement de bien … Il avait peur maintenant. Peur de la réaction de John. Il était persuadé, en cet instant, que le médecin allait fuir, le quitter, ne plus vouloir le revoir, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais d'un autre côté, son esprit lui disait le contraire. Parce qu'il avait bien remarqué tous les petits regards, la gêne dans sa voix de temps en temps, et d'autres signes que le détective ne laissait pas le médecin indifférent. Une larme roula cependant sur sa joue, tandis que l'érection qu'il avait eu rien qu'en pensant à ce rêve qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois se calmait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Sherlock. John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'approcha, pris l'ordinateur et le posa par terre, s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur les lèvres du détective.

A seulement quelques millimètres, il s'arrêta et murmura :

« Je ne visualise pas très bien ce que tu m'as dit Sherlock, tu crois qu'on peut arranger ça ? »

Le minuscule obstacle fut franchi, Sherlock fit basculer John sur le lit et ensemble, ils visualisèrent toute la nuit.

_FIN_


End file.
